tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Ghost of the Night Duty Room
Ghost of the Night Duty Room (宿直室に来る幽霊, Shukuchokushitsu ni Kuru Yuurei) is the eleventh chapter of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series. Teiichi returns to Seikyou Academy in the middle of summer vacation with his friends. As their exciting first day begins, they discover a long-lost ghost story about a certain room inside the school premises. Synopsis It is the seventh of August, roughly a week after summer break begins in Seikyou Academy. Teiichi wakes to the sound of a telephone ringing, and soon enough, his mother calls his name downstairs. To his surprise, a certain Kanoe-san is calling him, and he immediately rushes down to answer the phone, only to find out that it is Kirie, not Yuuko, calling him. Later that day, Kirie, Momoe and Teiichi arrive at Seikyou Academy for a short school camp. Yuuko finds out about this and rushes to welcome Teiichi, only to find him with his friends. Because of this, Teiichi cannot greet Yuuko. She decides to follow them to the Old School Building, where they would they at the Old Night Duty Room. As Yuuko watches Teiichi closely, he and the others pack up their things. Momoe is amazed that they were able to stay over at school even though they are not a formal club; Kirie thanks his grandmother, who made the camp possible, and this made Teiichi wonder about the connections of Kirie's grandmother to the school. Teiichi manages to catch a glimpse of Yuuko as he organizes the room, and he notices that she is quite tame compared to her usual greeting to him. Soon, as Kirie responds to Teiichi's remark about her sudden proposal to camp over at school, they are surprised by their school nurse, who was actually invited by Kirie to act as an adult supervisor. Miss Takamatsu proceeds to deny Kirie's claims that she was here because she was free, and she soon asks if the club president is around. Yuuko wanted to answer the question, but Teiichi quickly makes up an alibi. Yuuko, a bit hurt that Teiichi considers her "not around at the moment", walks out of the room. Momoe soon discovers the night watch log and scans some of its pages; one of the logs soon tell of "something not from this world in the school" and this fires up Momoe and Kirie. As the two voice out their anticipation for the investigation for the night, Teiichi goes to check Yuuko, only to see no one where she should stand. Night soon falls and Kirie, Momoe and Teiichi prepare their flashlights for their search around the school for paranormal activity. However, they discover that Miss Takamatsu feels conflicted, wanting to join them but too afraid to even move. Teiichi is left with one option — to leave Miss Takamatsu behind — which causes her to be eben more anxious. Momoe then decides to join Miss Takamatsu and wait for the ghost at the Old Night Duty Room instead. Teiichi and Kirie leave immediately. As the two proceed on their trip around the school, Teiichi decides to ask Kirie personally about her sudden plan to hold a camp inside the school. Of course, mere ghost-hunting is not a good enough answer for Teiichi, who knows that Kirie is familiar with Yuuko already. But Kirie has another worry, something that involves a "shadow" that she has seen only at sundown — the sighting that influenced how she saw Yuuko. Teiichi still believes that Yuuko is the only ghost in Seikyou Academy, but Kirie still has her lingering doubts after seeing that "shadow" right after she ran away from the Paranormal Investigation Club headquarters, where she is certain Yuuko and Teiichi were at the time of the sighting. As Kirie pleads to Teiichi to help her find the truth about Yuuko, someone takes Teiichi without making a sound, and Kirie realizes too late that Teiichi is nowhere to be found. Unknown to Kirie, Yuuko took Teiichi to a nearby classroom and locked it tight before slamming him onto one of the tables inside the classroom. "Teiichi-kun, you dummy!" Yuuko is clearly upset after Teiichi ignored her in spite of her anticipation for his visit to school. But she eventually lightens up, and even allows Teiichi to touch any part of her body, even the part which Teiichi touched for the first time in their first meeting. Too embarrassed to go for her breasts, Teiichi decides to hold Yuuko's hand instead. Yuuko is a bit disappointed at his choice, but decides to follow his request anyway. As soon as Yuuko's hand locks itself with Teiichi's, the two immediately blushed at the moment their eyes meet. They quickly separated and Yuuko decides to return to Kirie, who is left alone for the meantime. To their surprise, Kirie is sitting at one corner, crying at the same spot where Teiichi disappeared, and Yuuko decides to help her get up as a friendly gesture. Kirie did not accept Yuuko's hand and walked away, but Yuuko knows that Kirie is somewhat grateful of the gesture. As Teiichi runs to accompany Yuuko and Kirie, a certain figure watches over them. Upon their return to the Old Night Duty Room, Teiichi knocks the locked door to the room but does not hear any response from Momoe or Miss Takamatsu. Yuuko then decides to pound the door, much to Kirie's and Teiichi's shock; even with such a loud sound, they did not hear a single reply from the people inside. Teiichi then thinks that the "Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room", which was recorded in the night duty log found inside the room, has gotten the two. Yuuko, surprisingly anxious over the story, runs to check the other side of the room. Kirie and Teiichi soon follow, and as they call out Momoe's name... ...they see Momoe, sprawled across the window, clearly spooked out, with Miss Takamatsu lying unconscious inside. It turns out that they heard the Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room banging on the door, and Yuuko soon realizes that the knows who the Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room is. After preparing lots of countermeasures against ghosts, Momoe prepares a deck of playing cards, and for some reason, splits it into five. Miss Takamatsu notices this and asks Momoe about it, and there, Momoe decides to count the players. Miss Takamatsu - one, Momoe - two, Teiichi - three, Kirie - four, Yuuko - ...five? A piercing scream soon follows the realization. Soon, everyone goes to sleep, and Teiichi talks to Yuuko, who is still sleepless and flipping the pages of the night duty log. Yuuko then reveals to Teiichi that she is the Ghost of the Old Night Duty Room, often visiting the room because it is the only room in the school with a heater, which is handy at cold winter days. According to Yuuko, she would knock on the door and sneak inside when the door is opened; however, she did it too frequently, causing the people to get so scared that they do not answer the door. She soon notices that Teiichi's eyes are becoming too heavy, so she greets him good night before she continuing on reading through the night duty log. While Teiichi drifts into deep sleep, Yuuko is surprised when she sees one of the things written in the log, a certain "Rock of Curses". Characters By order of appearance *Teiichi Niiya *Kirie Kanoe *Yuuko Kanoe *Momoe Okonogi *Ryouka Takamatsu 'New Characters' *Teiichi's mother Locations 'New Locations' *Niiya Residence *Old Night Duty Room, Old School Building Trivia 'Referbacks' *Kirie held on to her suspicions that Yuuko is the evil spirit that haunts her inside the school until her discovery of the real Yuuko and the "shadow" that she saw on Chapter 6. *Yuuko tries to reminisce the feeling of having her breasts touched by Teiichi from the pilot chapter, but was contented with holding hands with him, anyway. 'Unanswered Questions' *What did Kirie mean when she told Teiichi and the others how she got permission to stay at school? *Is Kirie right about the existence of another spirit aside from Yuuko inside Seikyou Academy? Quotes *"There is really an evil spirit in this school!!" — Kirie's conclusive statement after her discovery of another paranormal entity aside from Yuuko Chapter 11.0: Ghost of the Night Duty Room